Here In Your Arms
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is a songfic to Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. Kataang. Fluff, please R&R! --Regan of Phantom x Phan xD


**Author's Note: **Hey again guys! This is my second songfic, and it's Here In Your Arms, by Hellogoodbye. I once again highly recommend getting the song, not only for this songfic, but because I love it. It's such a great song! So, there's not really anything else to say, besides enjoy!! Oh, and this is post finale, except Aang and Katara aren't together yet...hahaha. YET!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I do not own Here In Your Arms, I do not own Hellogoodbye.. I don't own anything!

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here  
_

The gaang always joked that Appa was like their carriage. He was their only way of transportation, and even though they could afford a carriage, they preferred using Appa. Sweet old memories...

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

Katara sat down at the tea table, thinking for some reason about all of Aang and hers times. Kissing, joking, and waterbending earlier. They did have quite a few friendly pecks on the cheek...She pushed her thoughts back to the tea she sat sipping. She didn't want to think of how she liked Aang so much.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _

Aang walked over to Katara, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Katara! Whatsup?" he asked, sitting unusually close to her.

"Uhm, not too much, Aang. You?" she looked at his close proximity, and blushed. He had been away for some Avatar and Fire Lord business for a while. She missed him, a lot actually, not that she'd ever say that.

"Actually, can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly. She nodded and followed him outside to the water fountain they had.

"Katara, I've missed you quite terribly," he said, blushing.

"You too, Aang," she admitted. He wrapped her in a rib crushing hug, and looked into her blue eyes for real, for the first time.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here _

It was later that night, and Toph was sitting in the living room with the gaang.

"Guys, I had an idea. I think we should sleep on Appa tonight, ya know, relive those awesome traveling memories?" Toph suggested.

"Yeah!" Aang and Sokka agreed simultaneously. The rest nodded, and they set up on Appa. Grabbing sleeping bags, and all the supplies they'd need to make it through the night and part of the morning.

"So where do you guys wanna sleep?" Sokka asked. Katara set her sleeping bag up at the end, and patted the spot next to her, looking at Aang. He blushed, and Sokka smiled understandingly. Katara smiled triumphantly. She felt like she achieved something.

_Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch... here _

Aang's eyelids fluttered open. It was morning time, and everyone was still asleep. Except, of course, Katara. She smiled, and blushed.

"Good morning, Katara!" he greeted her.

"Morning, Aang. Sleep well?" she asked. He nodded, and brought up fresh courage. He exhaled slowly, and showed Katara his romantic mood. She blushed and giggled. Aang scooted a little closer to her, and kissed her sympathetically. When he heard Sokka waking, he pulled away quickly, their cheeks brushing slowly.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Katara had been schooling some younger kids, and sometimes her volunteering brought her nearer to the North Pole. She was away, with some other water benders, and left for longer than she expected.

Aang missed her more than the rest of them, mostly because she left the day after he first kissed her for real. That was a major event for him. He finally bucked up enough courage to do it, and then she left. It wasn't her fault, of course, but it still hurt him.

She was expected home today. That's why since he was so tired, he went to take a nap before the big greeting ceremony. They threw her a little party, since her 15th birthday was in a day. They just combined the homecoming and the birthday. He lay his head down on the pillow, and sleep uncurled itself before him more quickly than he expected.

"Aang! Aang! Wakey wakey, little Avatar!" a cooing voice came. It sounded familiar, and he hated to turn away from it, but sleep was still fresh on his brain.

"Aang, I'm home!" Then, suddenly and surely, he sat up straight and looked Katara in the eyes.

"I didn't miss your party yet, right?" It slipped his mind it was a surprise.

"Oh? A party? For me? You guys shouldn't have..."

"Oops. Of all the lessons the monks told me of surprises, I still seem to blow them all!" he complained. Katara laid down next to him.

"S'okay, Aang. I swear I'll act so surprised, they won't even think I'm acting." He laughed.

"Thanks, Katara. I've missed _you _terribly, ya know that?" he said. She giggled at the irony. They took turns missing each other.

"We should probably head to that room downstairs, not that it's a party or anything," Aang joked.

"Yeah, we should, but right now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms," she confessed. Aang slipped an arm behind her back and hugged her nearer. After a few moments of that, they headed downstairs, and acted like nothing happened. Love was supposed to personal, right?

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here _

As planned, they all shouted surprise, and Katara made a good show of her astonishment. Aang did his part as planned, got her down there, and shouted as well. So the only thing the gaang didn't know was that he spilled before hand.

But there was one thing that Aang and Katara didn't know that the gaang did...and they were about to put their plan in action.

"So, Aang. I was thinking. We want to give you the dinner tonight, the rest of us are going shopping...for...uh, stuff," Sokka said.

"But, well, okay, I guess. Uhm, bye?" He was confused. Very confused. Were they setting him up?

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "hello I miss you, I miss you"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms 

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and walked her into the room next to the downstairs. It was dressed in a Happy Birthday style, but very much romantic at the same time.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a romantic dinner to have!" Aang said, trying to break the tension. Katara laughed and took her seat Aang pulled out for her.

"So, happy birthday, Katara!"

"Thanks, Aang. This is really nice of them to do, I guess. Everyone needs help sometimes, I guess," she said. Aang crinkled his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Katara laughed.

"Oh, Aang. You know they're hooking us up, don't you? We needed help doing it ourselves, anyway. So they did this for us. If you think about it, it really is nice of them to do..."

"You're right. They're a nice family," he sighed. It was true. They could recognize the problem Aang and Katara were having, which was courage, and fixed it all up for them. Suki had to be in on the decorating, but still. They were nice enough to do this for them.

After eating, Aang pulled his chair a little closer to Katara's.

"I've missed you quite terribly, Aang," Katara joked. Anytime one of them left, that's how they ended up greeting each other.

"Those words have more depth than you think. I miss you, I miss you, Katara." He played with the words a little bit.

"Since missing someone is a show of affection, does that mean I love you?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Well, I...do you think so?" she whispered, on the brink of laughing.

"I suppose so!" he laughed out loud with her, knowing how their love was right in front of their faces, and they didn't even know it.

Katara laid her head on his collarbone. She sighed, and he sighed, too.

"There truly is no place I'd rather be than here," Katara admitted.

"Right back at ya, Katara."

They sighed as one, and relaxed like that for a while.

Katara and Aang didn't know it, but Suki just fell out of a tree taking a picture of their position for the yearbook of the year she was making for Katara's birthday.

Katara and Aang didn't know it, but Sokka just sighed in contempt at his sudden feeling of relaxation, and that everything was okay. He dismissed it as a brotherly knowing.

Katara and Aang didn't know it, but Toph just complemented The Duke on his outfit. She was beginning to soften up for some reason...

Katara and Aang also didn't know that Zuko just kissed Mai on her lips.

Katara and Aang just didn't know that Mai enjoyed Zuko's kiss, and she smiled and laughed in a non-depressing way for the first time with him.

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms. _

Aang and Katara kissed for the first time that night. They hugged, too. In each other's arms, Katara whispered in Aang's ear.

"I miss you quite terribly," she whispered. Now, whenever they saw each other, instead of a quick I love you, it was an I miss you. That was their way of doing things. Forever.


End file.
